Mi ángel de la Guarda
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: El Ninja tiene la más difícil pelea que jamás se iba a imaginar, pero una persona en particular trata de salvarlo de las garras de la muerte. Historia 100% Fowlham!


**Mi Ángel de la Guarda**

 _El Ninja tiene la más difícil pelea que jamás se iba a imaginar, pero una persona en particular trata de salvarlo de las garras de la muerte. Historia 100% Fowlham_

 **Aviso legal**

 _Hola a todos, me presento ante toda la comunidad de Fanfiction como ElRomanceroNica93 con ese mi primer fanfic sobre la serie animada Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja._

 _Antes de empezar, quiero recalcar que este fanfic no es de mi total autoría. Simplemente hago la traducción de dicha historia (y a su vez algunas adiciones para ponerle más emoción al relato), debido que me gustó bastante y por tanto lo comparto ante todos los hispanoparlantes._

 _Lamentablemente no pude corroborar al usuario que lo escribió, lo encontré en una de mis tantas visitas a Deviantart y si en los comentarios lo encuentran, se los agradezco._

 _RC9GN (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de DisneyEnterprises Inc._

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la Secundaria de Norrisville, el cielo estaba despejado de nubes y la hierba era tan verde como lo acostumbrado y si alguno toma una profunda respiración, podrá oler las flores frescas ubicadas en los campos de la secundaria.

Pero también se oía las voces combinadas de los estudiantes que hablan el uno por el otro, con un sonido que confunde a un zumbido de abeja, que se encargó de romper la tranquilidad que reinaba en ese momento cuando uno de los tantos robots malvados de McFist empezó a correr alrededor de los corredores, causando el caos y temor a todos los jóvenes.

Cada paso que daba, la secundaria entera empezó a gritar de terror y correr para salvar sus vidas, mientras el robot lanza los dos puños del robot en forma de cohetes explosivos, logrando estrellar contra la torre del Instituto y caer sus escombros al suelo.

Antes de que saliese de control, apareció una explosión repentina de humo rojizo que avisa la llegada de El Ninja, un hecho casi cotidiano dentro de la Secundaria de Norrisville.

-¡Son las ninja en punto!

El robot dejó escapar un rugido de metal y su cuerpo empezó a girar más y más rápido, logrando girar sus puños pesados convirtiéndose en un estereotipo de la destrucción masiva, el niña reaccionó ante esa situación con su acostumbrado tono burlesco.

\- Yo no sé ustedes-habló mientas lo fulmina con su mirada al robot-Pero creo que es el momento que este ninja es más fuerte que un robot de McFist.

Y así el Ninja comenzó a correr desafiante hacia su oponente en cada dirección aleatoria posible, gritando cada acción que hizo, logrando evadir su ataque girando por detrás del robot, logrando volver con un par de movimientos muy innecesarios al derecho y al revés, logrando esconderse finalmente en el borde de la estructura de la escuela, mientras el robot cambia su rumbo y avanza de forma sigilosa hacia los rincones de la escuela.

-¡Oh no!-murmuró el Ninja por sí mismo mientras se preparaba para el repentino ataque.

-¡Salto Ninja!

Con todas sus fuerzas, el Ninja saltó de su escondite para soprender a la bestia de metal, tanto así que aterrrizó con su bufanda giratoria logrando apretar a su enemigo, pero desafortunadamente el robot se dio cuenta de la sorpresa que reaccionó con una patada fulminante, aplastando al héroe contra los restos de la pared.

La visión del Ninja se ha distorsionado y mareado desde que cayó de cabeza en el concreto, incluso pese a su vista borrosa, lograba oler el metal bastante cerca y usó sus escasas fuerzas para levantarse de pie débilmente, cuando:

-¡CLANG!

Con un giro poderoso de sus armas, el ninja logró reducir los puños del robot en dos mitades, logrando caer precipitadamente, aprovechando la oportunidad de apuñalar en su pecho, donde se encuentra su fuente de poder.

Al oír que los circuitos dejaban de funcionar y el sonido descontrolado de la máquina, que produjo una explosión de menor magnitud, pero acabando con el ninja desplomándose al suelo. Estuvo perdiendo la conciencia hasta que vio una silueta corriendo hacia él. Detrás de su máscara, sonrió:

-Oye Howard, ¿Pero qué ra…-Antes de concluir, se desmayó finalmente.

Por otro lado, miró a 'Howard' confundido en el rostro, ella colocó su cabello detrás de las orejas mientras se arrodillaba para luego averiguar qué pasó con el propio héroe de Norrisville.

-Estee…Umm.. ¡Hola! Soy TheresaFowler, ¿Estás bien Ninja?

No hubo respuesta por parte del Ninja. Ella suspiró y puso en cuclillas junto al Ninja Inconsciente, miró pronto a su alrededor para ver si alguien se dio cuenta de eso, pero por suerte nadie aparecía. Al mirarlo, no estaba segura si lo que haría era lo correcto.

-¿Sabes Ninja?-comenzó la chica-Podría sonar raro hablar conmigo misma en este momento, pero siempre me pregunté quién eras. Bueno, por poco te liquida ese robot y tu puede que tengas alguna lesión grave en la cabeza, pero…-Se detuvo la frase cuando notó la mano inconsciente del Ninja en su rostro.

Ella lo miró por un rato, por mucho que lo quería ayudar, sentía bastante miedo de lo que iba a ver detrás de su máscara. ¿Quién era ese tipo que protegía a la escuela desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Será un hombre mayor? Porque era bastante delgado y corto para ser muy viejo, porque el Ninja de Norrisville lucha contra el mal hace 600 o 800 años si mal no recuerda o algún ser mágico que puede ser joven eternamente, talvez porque la magia es real por lo que esta escuela se preocupa.

El Ninja gimió de dolor mientras sus ojos mostraban claramente la agonía que estaba pasando. Theresa no tenía mucha opción que ayudar. Ella respiró profundamente y con los ojos muy abiertos y el puño agarrando sobre su máscara, se preparaba para ver quién estaba detrás del Ninja.

Con un jalón inmediato, se produjo un destello de luz roja que bailaba ante sus ojos, ella observó como las cintas vuelven a la máscara que tenía en sus manos, cuando ella miró el cuerpo que sentó en el suelo, contuvo un grito tras verlo.

Ante sus ojos, era ese chico del cual estaba enamorada hace mucho tiempo: Randy Cunningham. Ella sabía que él era bastante especial, luego de que trató de defenderla Bash y su banda cuando llegó a la secundaria tras mudarse hace tres años, pero no sabía que era lo suficientemente especial para ser el Ninja.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Era un día soleado en Norrisville, puesto que era el primer día de clases en la Secundaria de la ciudad. Todos llegaban con alegría luego de unas largas vacaciones de verano, a excepción de una chica con cabello corto morado que acaba de mudarse hace poco de ciudad y al entrar a la escuela se sentía extraña, cuando de repente un grupo de chicos grandes apartaron su paso:_

 _-Oye chica, no estorbes mi camino. ¡No sabes cómo me pongo!_

 _-¡Y no sabes tampoco como me pondría si no dejas en paz a ella, Bash!_

 _De repente apareció un chico con cabello morado al igual que ella, con camisa roja y pantalones verde olivo complementado con una sudadera negra oscura que venía dispuesto a desafiar al líder del grupo. Muy alto para ser matón, pero bastante torpe._

 _-Está bien, pero tengo cuentas pendientes contigo. Eso es sólo el comienzo como quiera que te llames-finalizo mientras empujó al chico que por poco lo golpea con un casillero que estaba en frente._

 _-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _-Este…sí. Solo me golpee un poco la espalda._

 _-Vaya que bien, ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?_

 _-Es Bash Johnston y su pandilla, ten cuidado con ellos, lo digo porque me hicieron la vida imposible durante toda la primaria._

 _Mientras Theresa ayudó a poner a pie al joven misterioso, se olvidó de sus modales que son medio toscos y empezó a presentarse._

 _-Ah, por cierto. Me llamo TheresaFowler, soy nueva en Séptimo Grado._

 _-Randy. Randy Cunningham. También entro a Séptimo._

 _-¡Qué bien! Esperemos que pronto seamos buenos amigos_

 _-Eso si no lo dudo, ¡Hasta luego Theresa!- finalizó con una sonrisa mientras corría a buscar a su otro amigo, un pelirrojo algo regordete._

 _-Randy…-suspiró la chica mientras se alejaba. Sabía que ese nombre jamás lo olvidaría, tampoco ese momento._

 _Fin del flashback_

¿Él había estado protegiendo Norrisville todo este tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Sin embargo, habían preocupaciones más urgentes como la sangre que se demarra a través de sus filamentos violetas de su cabello.

Sin dudarlo, en un instante, Theresa empezó a realizar los primeros auxilios básicos que aprendió justo en el momento en el que se unió en el grupo de porristas de la secundaria. Arrancó un trozo de tela de su falda y rápidamente comenzó a envolver la cabeza de Randy, el joven siseó del dolor pero ella continuó con mucho cuidado.

La pelimorada buscó en su botiquín de forma desesperada una botella de alcohol, arrancando un pequeño pedazo de su falda, para rociarlo y limpiar sus heridas de su cabeza, mientras Randy está recuperándose de su sangrado poco a poco, Theresa continuaba limpiando sus heridas, sonrió con ternura al verlo.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero Randy…-susurraba mientras acariciaba su mejilla, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo entre sus pensamientos, pero notó que Randy todavía estaba durmiendo, por lo que suspiró aliviada y puso al joven en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

La joven tuvo finalmente la oportunidad de pagar su gratitud hacia el Ninja, sin duda fue un honor de poder ayudar al héroe que había salvado un sinnúmero de veces a la Secundaria de Norrisville y sus estudiantes, en particular a ella.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos y Randy empezó a recuperar su conciencia. Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en el cobertizo del conserje, pero algo inesperado descubrió.

-¿Qué… Qué rayos está pasando?-Se dijo muy aturdido.

-¡Randy!, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó una voz melodiosa, pero más o menos conocida. Lamentablemente él interactúa con casi un cuarto de los alumnos de la secundaria debido a los deberes como Ninja, pero aun así se hace bastante familiar su voz.

-¡Theresa!, ¿Qué estás haciendo en el cobertizo?-preguntó sorprendido Randy, pero a su vez se preguntacómo llegó hasta aquí, porque lo último que recuerda es que explotó el robot asesino que fabricó McFist.

-Pues yo…quería ayudar al Ninja porque estaba bastante grave por la explosión, pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que eres tú Randy… Lo siento…-Titubeó Theresa con la cabeza abajo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Al verla en esa situación, pensó en la frase que le enseñó el Ninja Nomicon en la mañana:

" _Una vez que se conoce el Ninja, nunca puede ser desconocido_ "

Se sentía bastante culpable, ella sólo quería tratar de salvar al Ninja que según él, era casi invencible en cualquier batalla que se le presentaba, pero no sabía que tras esa máscara había una persona conocida de la que menos esperaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó con esfuerzo a pesar de su dolor y la abrazó, aunque en un principio le parecía raro a Theresaporque ha hablado casi poco con él, lo correspondió con ternura.

-Por favor no te eches la culpa Theresa, me has salvado la vida y te lo agradeceré siempre-susurró el chico.

-Gracias Randy-Replicó la chica con una sonrisa.

Minutos después, el cielo nublado pronosticó algo obvio: empezó a llover fuertemente en la ciudad y los jóvenes todavía permanecían adentro del cobertizo. No habían hablado, pero fue Theresa quien rompió el hielo.

-Randy, creo que eso te pertenece-Empezó la chica, mientras le devolvía la máscara Ninja, que cuidadosamente tuvo que quitarla para poder salvarlo.

-¡Muchas gracias Theresa!-Respondió con una sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Oye Randy, ¿No te molestaría preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro Theresa!

-¿Cómo se siente ser el Ninja?

Randy pensó profundamente para luego responder.

-Pues verás, es un puesto algo arriesgado en tratar de salvar a la escuela, pero al mismo tiempo me deprime. Casi no veo a mi mejor amigo, interactúo poco con los muchachos del salón pero hay algo que me quita mucho el sueño.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó curiosa Theresa.

-Eso podría sonar vergonzoso, pero…estoy…estoy enamorado de una chica, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente como para poder expresar mis sentimientos ante ella-Continuó Randy. Al escucharlo con su confesión, Theresa en su interior, sentía que su corazón partió en mil pedazos ante ese descubrimiento, pero continuó.

-¿Por qué no pudiste? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Así es, tengo miedo, incluso para un valiente como yo. La he conocido hace tiempo, me enamoré al conocerla el primer día, pero la verdad cuando quiero hablar con ella, siempre está muy ocupada en varios asuntos de la escuela, al igual que yo.

La chica vio a Randy muy nostálgico con esa confesión, todavía estaba enamorada de él, pero haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo en ese problema del corazón.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento Randy… ¿Y quién es esa chica que te quita el sueño?-Preguntó la chica con un tono que denotaba tristeza.

Randy estaba sonrojado, pero agarró valor y miró a Theresa. Estaba dispuesto a todo o nada lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, pero no quería seguir cargando todo ese problema.

-En realidad…la chica que me gusta…eres tú Theresa. Estuve enamorado de ti secretamente todo ese tiempo que te conocí y queríaconfesar mis sentimientos, pero no te encuentro por las actividades de las animadoras de la escuela. Lo siento, pero no quería guardarlo por mucho tiempo.

Theresa al escuchar su confesión de viva voz, empezó a abrazarlo mientras brotaba lágrimas, ésta vez de felicidad. Y al mirarlo, ella le confesó un secreto que lo guardó también hace tiempo.

-Randy, la verdad es que desde que te conocí, yo también estuve enamorada de ti secretamente. Cuando me defendiste de los matones de Bash, supe que tú eras mi héroe, pero no me podía imaginar ahora que eres el Ninja que me salvó también en muchas ocasiones.

Se acercaron poco a poco sus labios para sellar su amor con un beso, había durado casi dos minutos, pero al separarse, continuaron con el contacto visual. Ambos chicos no podían creer que su respectivo amor platónico iba a ser correspondido en el momento menos esperado.

-Te amo Theresa.

-También te amo, Randy.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Cuando Randy trató de terminar la pregunta, Theresa le respondió con otro beso en los labios.

-¡Tú sabes que sí!-Sonrió la chica, mientras salían del cobertizo agarrados de la mano. Ya la lluvia había parado y el sol empezaba a salir con mayor magnitud durante la brisa que formaba un brillante arcoíris. Al mirarlo, Theresa recordó cierta frase que pudo haber escuchado por parte de Randy detrás de la máscara Ninja.

-Así es…-Él empezó a hablar-Tú hueles a arcoíris...

Mientras una voz conocida se escuchaba de lejos.

-¿Cunningham?, ¿Dónde estás?

Teresa miró extrañada, pero se escondió rápidamente detrás de un arbusto que había en la entrada, no sin antes besar a Randy con la promesa de que pronto se verán, eso sí con mucho tiempo para los dos. Él, por su parte se sentó cómodamente en una de las gradas de la entrada de la escuela.

Era Howard Wiennerman que miró desesperadamente su alrededor. Estaba preocupado por como estaría su mejor amigo antes de encontrarloinconsciente y tendido en el suelo. Inmediatamente corrió tan rápido como para que sus pequeñas piernas lo permitan y trató de despertarlo.

-¡No Cunningham! Tú eres mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi socio…¡Por favor amigo no te vayas!

-Oye Howard, estoy muy bien. No sabía que tú te preocuparas mucho por mí- Empezó a hablar Randy, tras despertarse mientras sonreía con descaro para sorpresa de Howard que débilmente le devolvió el saludo.

-No hagas eso de nuevo ¿Ok?-Gritó con indiferencia, como si eso no hubiese ocurrido le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Qué te pasó viejo? Te fuiste por casi media hora, por poco estuvimos a punto de perdernos nuestro tiempo en el Arcade.

-Honestamente, no lo sé-Respondió Randy mientras empezó a rascarse la cabeza, y en menos de tocar su pelo, sus ojos descubrieron el pedazo de tela que había sido amarrado en su cabellera. Una leve sonrisa dibujó su rostro,

-Hmm.. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Este…no lo sé-Randy palideció cuando se dio cuenta de la tela con la que Theresa lo ayudó que trató de guardarla rápidamente en su bolsillo, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

-¡Cunningham!… ¿Alguien descubrió que tú eres ya sabes quién?

-¿Qué?, Lo sé, lo sé…eso es muy imprudente por parte mía. Porque lo último que recordé era que estaba en el traje y después me _(shlooped)_ escabullí en la oscuridad.

Howard agarró la tela de la mano de Randy y tomó un buen vistazo-

-Alguien del equipo de animadoras, lo deduzco por el uniforme amarillo azul y blanco. ¿Qué harás Cunningham?

\- " _Una vez que se conoce el Ninja, nunca puede ser desconocido_ "- Randy murmuró para sí mismo recordando nuevamente las palabras que dictó el Nomicon.

-No puedo ir por ahí y hacer interrogar a todas las animadoras, ellas no sólo saben aún más. Oh viejo, lo que es un lío.

-No te preocupes Cunnigham, vamos a jugar un poco antes de tratarte esa lesión que tienes en la cabeza y nos encargaremos luego de esa animadora-Terminó Howard mientras agarraba la máscara Ninja y lleva a Randy corriendo con ganas de matarlo, ya estando lejos de la escuela.

Aunque Randy parecía olvidarle algo que diría a Theresa, no le importó mucho, mientras continuaba persiguiendo a su amigo para saldar cuentas pendientes, ella miró la escena desde su escondite con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en sí misma

- _No te preocupes, Randy, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

 _ **FIN**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._


End file.
